Luffy and Nami, a Love Story
by LemonsOhLemons
Summary: Nami has a nightmare one night and asks Luffy to sleep with her. Over the next few weeks, the captain and navigator become a little more than just friends. Also, a bit of developing love between Zoro and Robin. Rated M for some language, and lemons. Luffy x Nami and Zoro x Robin
1. The Kiss

**Hello, everyone. This is my first lemon fan fiction, so don't hate me if I didn't do a good job writing it. **

**NOTE:** _I do not own One Piece or the characters of One Piece. This story is mine and should not be copied or reproduced in any way, shape, or form._

It was a moonless, stormy night on the Grand Line. Tall waves were crashing against the _Thousand Sunny_.

Nami couldn't sleep. She'd had a nightmare and woken up in the middle of he night. And the storm wasn't exactly helping her sleep. She sat up in bed, deciding to ask Luffy to come sleep with her.

She could ask one of the others besides Luffy to come sleep with her, but those options weren't very appealing. Not Zolo because he would probably snore all night, not Sanji for obvious reasons, definitely not Brook or Franky, again for obvious reasons.

Nami got up and walked to the Men's Quarters. "Luffy . . ." She whispered.

Luffy took no notice and slept on. Nami shoved his hammock and said more forcefully, "Luffy!"

Luffy opened his eyes and mumbled, "Whassa matter, Nami?"

"I can't sleep. Will you come sleep with me?"

"Sure, Nami," Luffy said sleepily.

Luffy got out of his hammock and laid down with Nami. She snuggled against him with her back pressed against his chest and pulled his arm over her. Soon she drifted off to sleep, comforted by Luffy's warmth.

When she woke up, light was streaming in through the small window. Nami sat up, glancing across the room at Robin, who was reading a book.

_Damn it, _Nami thought, _I would have preferred no one knew about this._

Robin looked over at Nami. "It appears you like something other than money," she said, smirking.

Nami blushed. "You better not tell anyone about this, Robin," she said.

Robin looked at Luffy, who was still sleeping. "I won't, but seeing what time it is, I won't need to."

Nami whipped her head around to look at the clock. 10:30 AM. Nami shook Luffy awake. "Luffy!" she said. "Get up or people will find out you were in here!"

"What's wrong with that?" Luffy asked, still half asleep.

"Everything! Just please go, okay, Luffy?"

"I don't see how it matters, but whatever."

Luffy got up and walked out the room.

"That wasn't very nice, Nami," Robin said.

"Whatever, Robin," Nami said, and started to get dressed.

"Where were you?" asked Zolo when Luffy got back to the Men's Quarters. Luffy shrugged. Nami had made a big deal about no one finding out he had spent the night with her, so he had decided not to tell anyone.

Everyone went on with their morning, not questioning Luffy further. Except for Sanji, that is. He was suspicious, because he had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and Luffy hadn't been there then either.

Sanii cornered Luffy at breakfast. "Where were you last night?" he demanded. Nami watched nervously as Sanji interrogated Luffy.

Luffy blurted out, "Watching the fish in the fish tank. I couldn't sleep, so I went to watch the fish."

Sanji gave Luffy a suspicious look, but left it at that.

That night, Nami couldn't sleep again, even though it was a calm night with a full moon. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted Luffy to come sleep with her again. She had liked having Luffy there last night.

Nami sat up and thought it over. If she kept having Luffy sleep wih her, the rest of the crew would quickly find out what was going on. She decided she could find someone way to hide it, and she got out of bed and walked out the door.

She was surprised when she found Luffy in the hall.

"Oh, uh, hey, Nami," he said.

Nami had a sneaking suspicion that he had been coming to her room. Suddenly, Luffy pulled her close to him. Nami knew what was going to happen but didn't stop it.

Luffy kissed Nami, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss. They fell against the wall, wrapped around each other. After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

"That'll be one hundred million berries," smirked Nami.

"Wha . . . ?" Luffy said, surprised.

"I'm just kidding."


	2. Deciding to Tell the Crew

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the good reviews! I got Chapter 2 done! Enjoy!**

It was a week after Luffy and Nami's secret kiss in the hallway. They still hadn't revealed anything to the crew. They met when they could, but hadn't gone beyond making out yet.

They were currently docked on a summer island, waiting for the log pose to reset. Most of the crew were on the beach, except for Robin, Chopper, and Sanji.

Nami was riding the waver, Luffy was watching Nami, Zolo was cleaning his swords—no wait, he was sleeping, Franky was working on the ship, and Brook was telling corny skeleton jokes.

"This sun is hurting my eyes," Brook said. "No, wait! I don't _have _eyes! YO HO HO HO!"

"Shut up, would you?" Franky said, quite annoyed.

"YO HO HO HO!"

Franky muttered something and tried to ignore Brook as he worked.

Nami had started to head back to the shore. She parked the wavy in the _Thousand Sunny _and sat down by Luffy on the beach.

"You're really good on that waver," Luffy remarked.

Nami smiled. "Thanks, Luffy," she said.

"I wish I could ride it. . . ."

"The key word being _wish_." Nami laughed

"Ha, yeah. Do you think I'll ever be able to ride it?"

"I could teach you."

Luffy looked at Nami. "Really?"

"Sure, and I'll only charge one hundred thousand berries per lesson." Nami grinned at Luffy. Her eyes were berry symbols.

Luffy sighed. "Very funny."

They sat there in silence. Nami was thinking about money. Luffy was thinking about what Sanji would do if he found out he and Nami were together. Sanji would probably mutiny.

Luffy put his arm around Nami.

"Luffy . . ." she warned.

"Oh, sorry." He pulled his arm away.

"It's not like I don't want you to do it, I just don't anyone _seeing _you do it," Nami said.

"I know. But I still don't get why we can't tell anyone," Luffy complained.

"Sanji will kill you, for starters."

"Besides Sanji."

"Well . . ." Nami couldn't think of a reason besides the fact that she thought it would be a little embarrassing to tell the crew. But she wasn't going to tell Luffy that!

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "We can't hide it forever and the crew would find out sooner or later anyway."

"So . . . we're going to tell the others?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, Luffy. But we'll do it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Nami."


	3. Robin

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I took so long to write chapter 3! And, also, I noticed a few of you have said I'm misspelling Zolo's name. Well, I read the manga, and in the translation I read, it says Zolo. Feel free to call him whatever you want, but I call him Zolo.**

Nami took on the job of telling the crew about her and Luffy's relationship. Usopp was supportive; Sanji was heartbroken; Franky yelled, "SUPER!"; Chopper was shocked; Zolo couldn't have been less interested; Robin just smiled; and Brook asked when the wedding would be.

Luffy stood sheepishly at her side, not meeting the stares of his crew. After telling them, Luffy and Nami went to the fish tank and sat side by side, not speaking for a while.

"Well, at least we don't have to hide it anymore, right Luffy?" Nami said finally. She was trying to keep the thing she'd been thinking about for a while off her mind.

"Yeah," Luffy said, and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Nami returned the kiss, deepening it. Luffy wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He slid his fingers through her hair, feeling how soft and sleek it was. Nami pulled away. Sure, Luffy hadn't shown much interest in girls before, but still . . . "Luffy, have . . . have you ever had a, um, girlfriend before?"

"No . . . why?" Luffy looked surprised at her question.

"Just curious." She kissed him again, then pulled away. She got up. "Come on."

And they walked, holding hands, out of the fish tank room.

Robin sat by the window, staring at Luffy and Nami on the beach, envious of the closeness they had. She remembered how that felt, back when she was only 16. (Author's Note: Oda Sensei said Robin is in her early 30s.) She'd fallen in love with a young man. But he'd been an aristocrat, and she'd been a thief, a criminal. His parents had discovered them in their house one day, and cast her out, recognizing her face from a wanted poster. In a fit of rage, she'd killed the young man's parents.

She remembered him yelling for her to come back as she ran into the forest, tears streaming down her face, realizing what she'd done. At that moment, she'd felt like she truly was a monster, just like everyone had said.

She watched Luffy and Nami kiss, and felt an aching deep inside her chest, longing for what they shared. Then, for some reason, her mind brought up an image of Zolo. She felt her cheeks go red, even though nobody was around. But . . . it wasn't completely stupid to want Zolo, was it? He seemed always alone and sullen so he probably wanted some attention too.

Robin pushed the thought away. He was almost 10 years younger than her, it would be weird. Still, Robin wanted to feel what she'd felt before, what Luffy and Nami had now.


	4. A Date With Sanji

**Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.**

"Oh, Naaamii!"

"Yes, Sanji?"

Nami had been sitting alone in a chair on the deck for a while, when Sanji had come outside. He'd been delighted to find her outside, and considered this his chance to make a move.

"Do you want to come into town with me?" he asked sweetly.

Nami sighed. It was boring and lonely, with Luffy having left to hang out with Zolo, and the rest of the crew gone as well.

"Sure, that'd be nice, Sanji."

They walked to town together, Sanji insisting he hold her purse. People were milling about, and there were shops and buildings of every kind, and, Nami noticed, a Criminal brand store, which reminded her of Camie and Pappagu.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Sanji said.

"Sounds good."

They had fun going from store to store, looking at clothes and other things, and getting yelled at for Nami attempting to shoplift. Hours later, when their bags were filled to the breaking points, and they were both completely exhausted, they decided to relax a bit.

They sat at an outdoor table at a small cafe and ordered some food and drinks.

"Did you have fun, sweet Nami?" Sanji said.

"Huh-huh," Nami answered. "Thanks for everything. Really."

"No problem, Nami." He paused and his face turned serious. "I just want you to know, Nami, I'm not doing this because I want you to break up with Luffy or anything like that. I just like being around you and hanging out with you." He squeezed her hand. "I'm your friend. If you ever need anything, I'm here."

Nami smiled. "Thank you, Sanji."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zolo and Luffy were at the arcade.

"You realize Nami's gonna beat the shit out of you when she finds out you blew 2 million berries playing arcade games," Zolo pointed out.

Luffy considered this. "Eh. I'll win her over with my Gum-Gum Hypno Ray."

"I highly doubt you have a 'Gum-Gum Hypno Ray.'"

Luffy laughed. " Yeah, you're right about that."

"So . . . have you guys . . . done it yet?"

"Done what?"

"You know, have you had sex yet?"

"Oh, no, not yet."

"How far have you gone, then?"

"Well, a few nights ago, she gave me, um, a blowjob."

"Nice."

Zolo looked out the window. "It's getting late. We should head back to _Sunny._"

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Back at the cafe, Sanji and Nami were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks, Sanji," Nami said again. "I really appreciate everything."

"It's no problem, Nami."

"Alright, let's head back to the _Sunny._"


	5. Gazing at the Sun

Luffy yawned and glanced at the clock. 6:00. Too early for anyone else to be up, but he was wide awake. He thought about waking Nami up, but that would be selfish, depriving her of sleep because of his own desires.

He crawled out of his hammock and stretched. He grabbed his straw hat from its special hook on his hammock and quietly walked out. He headed to the deck, where the sun was just coming up and there was a cold breeze.

He leaned over the railing and gazed at the rising orange ball in the east. He could remember an argument he and Nami had had over the an.

_The sun rises in the west, doesn't it, Nami?" he had said._

_Nami snorted. "Where'd you hear that? The sun always rises in the east, dummy."_

_"No, it doesn't. It rises in the west."_

_"It rises in the east, Luffy. Anyone could tell you that."_

_Luffy shook his head. "No! I'm absolutely sure it rises in the west."_

_Nami pulled a compass from her pocket and let it adjust._

_"Look, Luffy. That's pointing north, and west is there and east is there. Now look at the sun. It's rising right now._

_He did. The compass showed the sun was rising in the east._

_He frowned. "Your compass is broken."_

_"No, it's not, Luffy! You're just being a freaking retard!" She shoved the compass back in her pocket._

_Luffy stepped back, feeling hurt. Nami immediately regretted her words._

_"Luffy, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to say that."_

_"It's fine," he said quietly. "If that's what you think that's fine." He started to walk away._

_"Luffy!" Se grabbed the back of his shirt._

_He turned around, his eyes cold._

_"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Luffy? I didn't mean what I said, I swear."_

_His eyes softened. "You mean it?"_

_"Yes, Luffy, I promise."_

Luffy laughed thinking about it. It had been so stupid, considering he had realized the sun actually did rise in the east later.

"Why are you up so early?" said a voice behind him, knocking him out of is thoughts.

He turned around and saw Nami standing there, wearing a long t-shirt and nothing covering her legs.

"Why are YOU up so early?" he responded.

Nami grinned and walked over to him, and he pulled her into a kiss. She returned the kiss, and entered his mouth with her tongue.

Luffy slid his hand up the hem of her shirt and and ran a hand down her back with another in her hair. He lowered his head to kiss her neck, and Nami moaned softly.

He pulled away and leaned over the railing, leaving Nami disappointed. He put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him.

"Just enjoy the sunrise," he whispered.

And she did.

* * *

Later at lunch, Nami kept trying to give Luff hints she wanted to leave, but he was oblivious to all her attempts. In the end, she gave up and resigned to just make out with him later.

She also noticed that Robin kept staring at Zolo, then looking away whenever his eyes went in her direction. Could she be in love with Zolo?

Nami pushed the thought away, figuring it was just her imagination.

After lunch, Robin, went to the library, thinking Luffy and Nami would probably want to do their acts on Nami's comfy bed. She laughed a little, remembering when she'd woken and seen them in Nami's bed.

She got a book from the library and went up to the deck to read it. It was a nice day out, with clouds and a nice breeze. To her surprise, Zolo was out there. He was doing push-ups with one finger.

He didn't seem to notice her as she sat down on one of the many chairs. Despite having the book, she didn't actually read it; she was more interested in watching Zolo exercise.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking, God, that's hot, as she watched him. He still didn't seem to notice her, even after half an hour, when he stopped and went inside to take a shower.

She sighed. That was probably how it would always be.

Robin had been right about Luffy and Nami wanting the room to themselves. They were currently on Nami's bed, half-naked, kissing passionately.

Luffy was on top of Nami, battling her tongue with his own. Hers won, and after making out for a few more minutes, he started kissing her neck. He kissed the top of her cup, making her moan.

That excited him further and he reached behind her and pulled off her bra, revealing her bare breasts. He placed his mouth around her one of her erect nipples, teasing it with his tongue.

""Ohhh . . . Luffy . . ." Nami moaned.

He sucked, and she moaned even louder.

He raised his head and pressed his lips to hers, massaging her breasts with his hand.

"Hey, Luffy, you, ohh, want another blowjob?"

He nodded vigorously.

Se pulled off his pants and underwear and pushed him onto his back. She got herself into a comfortable position and grasped the base of his manhood, making Luffy shudder.

She slowly kissed the tip, then took it in a little further. She went up and down a few times, then took the entire length down her throat.

"Ahhh, Naamiii," Luffy moaned loudly.

She bobbed up and down, listening to Luffy's moans getting louder and louder. Suddenly, he grabbed her head and thrusted his hips up, hard.

It took Nami by surprise and she gagged slightly. She moved in rhythm with his hip thrusting, feeling his orgasm coming soon.

She sucked on his manhood, enjoying pleasuring Luffy. She knew his orgasm was coming any minute now.

Suddenly, Luffy screamed, "NAMI!" and orgasmed inside her mouth.

Nami swallowed all of his hot seed, until it stopped flowing and his manhood was limp.

She wiped her mouth, and started pulling her clothes back on, and Luffy did the same.

"That was awesome, Nami," he said, panting slightly.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna take a nap."

Nami realized she too was worn out. "I'll sleep with you. I'm tired. Come on, we can use my bed." She started taking her clothes off.

"Hmm. What are you doing?"

She grinned. "I like to sleep in just my underwear. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Luffy quickly stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed with Nami. He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck before falling asleep.


	6. The Party, Part 1

**Hey, everyone! I know this fan fiction has been going on for quite a while, (LOL almost 4 months) but here's chapter 6.**

Nami opened her eyes. She was still entwined with Luffy, but the clock now read 4:30. Luffy was still sleeping, and Robin was in the room, going through the closet.

"Oh, good afternoon, Nami," Robin said, noticing Nami awake.

Nami checked the blankets to make sure they completely covered her and Luffy.

"Why are you always in here when I'm with Luffy?" she asked.

"I'm looking for something to wear."

"For what? You've already got normal clothes on."

"For the party tonight, of course."

"What?" Nami didn't know about any party. "What party?"

"You were, ah, busy when we decided to have a party," Robin said, putting emphasis on "busy."

She sat up a little bit. "Why are we having a party?"

"Do we need a reason?"

"Just tell me."

"Zolo caught a neptunian. Sanji wanted to cook it up and throw a party." There was a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was quite amazing. Zolo's so strong."

Had Robin said those words in a different tone than she had, Nami would have written them off as a compliment.

"Robin, can I ask you something?" Nami said.

"Go ahead. What is it?"

"Are you . . . in love with Zolo?" Nami winced as she said the words.

Robin looked taken aback. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, just how you've been acting around him lately. You're constantly staring at him and you've been mentioning him a lot more often."

Robin sighed. "Yes, I am . . . interested in him."

"Then why don't you do something?"

"What?"

"You know, make him interested."

"Oh . . . how would I do that?"

"Make him see you naked and pretend it was an accident."

Robin's face flushed. "WHAT?"

Nami shrugged. "Okay, you don't like that?"

"No!"

Nami laughed. "Alright, we can do a less direct approach. Let me get dressed."

Nami pulled on her clothes and got out of bed. She walked over to the closet. "First, let's find you something interesting to wear."

"Interesting?"

"A better word would be 'seductive.'"

* * *

In the kitchen a large slab, of neptunian in front of him, Sanji was standing next to Zolo.

"I need you to cut this into small portions," Sanji said, pointing at the neptunian meat.

"Say 'please,' shit-cook," Zolo said.

"Please, shitty-swordsman."

Zolo chopped the slab into small, eatable steaks.

"Bye, shit-cook," he said, leaving the kitchen.

Sanji gave him the finger, then got to cooking.

* * *

On the deck, Franky was showing off yet another gadget in his robotic body, to the amazement and praise of Chopper.

"I've got something else I'll be showing everyone at the party, ow, SUPER!" he said, striking his signature pose.

"C-can I see it now?" Chopper exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh."

Zolo yawned and went inside. Nap time. On the way, he noticed the door to Nami and Robin's room was open a crack.

Unable to help himself, he cautiously peeked threw the crack, and immediately favored his decision. Robin was trying on different clothes, and Nami seemed to be directing her.

Every few minutes, Robin would undress completely, giving him a perfect view of her body. He'd never noticed how sexy and curvy she was.

He himself was surprised that he was peeping on Robin, but he couldn't draw himself away. A few more outfits later, it seemed Nami had decided the one Robin had on currently was perfect.

He quickly stopped watching and sped off to the mens' quarters.

Inside the room, Robin was laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" Nami asked.

"Zolo was just outside the room, watching me try on all these clothes."

"What?" Nami said, shocked.

"Yes. And I believe he was enjoying it very much."

"Wow. Then this is an entirely different case now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean now Zolo is already interested in you, we need to get you two together tonight."

"Together? . . . You mean, like . . . ?"

"Yeah. And that's why we need to find you some lingerie."


	7. The Party, Part 2

**Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 7. Also, this chapter has a bit of suggestive themes for Zolo and Robin. **

"Nami, come on!"

"What is it, Luffy?"

"The party's starting!"

"This early? It's only 6:45."

Luffy shrugged. "Everyone else is already on the deck and having fun."

"Alright, let me get dressed."

Up on the deck, Zolo was in a drinking contest with Sanji-and winning. Chopper was with Franky, begging him to reveal his special thing planned for the party. Robin was doing her usual thing of hanging back and watching everyone, except this time, she was talking to Brook.

Luffy and Nami came up onto the deck, where Brook came running over to them.

"Hello, Luffy!" he said. He turned his head. "Why, Nami! I know you have a boyfriend now and all, but may I see your-"

Luffy nailed him in the face, sending him caterwauling into the ocean.

"No one gets to see that but me."

Nami laughed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zolo saw Robin by herself. He thought for a second, then walked over to her.

"Why are you over here alone?" he said. "You should have some fun."

"I'm not alone, because you're here now," she replied.

"Don't avoid the question."

"I'm more of a quiet person. I don't like loud, rambunctious places."

"Rambunctious?" Zolo laughed. "Well, the truth is, I'm more of a quiet person too."

He grinned, then leaned forward and slowly pressed his mouth to hers.

Robin didn't return the kiss at first, she was so surprised. Then, she remembered what was happening and opened her mouth to invite his tongue inside.

He accepted the invitation, placing his hands on her hips and gently pushing her against the wall.

Nami watched them, smiling. "Way to go, Rob-"

Suddenly, Usopp bumped into her, sending her sprawling into the ocean.

"USOPP!" she screamed.

"We should go below deck, Zolo," Robin said.

"Why?" he replied, confused.

"So you can see what you saw earlier, watashi no ai."

They escaped into the depths of the ship, while Luffy pulled Nami up and out of the water.

Nami began pummeling Usopp, much to the entertainment of the rest of the crew.

10 minutes later . . .

"Never do that again!" Nami yelled.

"Sawie, Nahmie," Usopp said weakly, a huge pile of bumps on his head.

"I'm gong to go change, okay, Luffy?" Nami said.

Luffy nodded.

Nami walked down to the laundry room, assuming Zolo and Robin were already busy in her and Robin's room.

She grabbed some dry clothes and underwear and got dressed, then headed back up to the deck, where everyone was huddled in one spot, except for Franky, who was in the middle of the deck.

Luffy waved her over, and she walked over to him.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

Luffy shushed her. "Just watch."

She noticed holes in the top of Franky's spherical shoulders.

"Franky . . . FIREWORKS!" he shouted, and large sparkling balls shot out of his shoulders, and flew high up in the sky, then exploded in a shower of exotic colors.

The balls kept shooting up, and they kept exploding into different shapes and colors.

"Wow," said almost everyone in unison.

"Hey . . ." Luffy said afterwards. "Where are Zolo and Robin?"

"They went to do what we do." Nami replied.

"Huh?" Luffy looked confused.

"They went to go do what we sometimes do at night."

"Ohhhh. Good for them."

That was what she loved about Luffy. Nothing seemed to ever faze him, and all he cared about was the safety and happiness of his friends.

Nami kissed Luffy, and Luffy returned the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, then pulled apart.

Nami looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, Luffy."

He smiled. "I love you too, Nami."


	8. You're my Nami

**Hey, everyone. Chapter 8 has arrived! And yes, the lemon chapter IS coming up soon!**

Luffy was sitting on the lion head of the Sunny. He was on his back, his head hanging and staring into the sea. He watched some dolphins swim along for a while, but then they disappeared.

He grew bored and flopped onto his stomach, spinning around so he was looking at the deck of the Sunny. He watched Usopp working on different kinds of "stars" for his slingshot . . . Franky repairing the ship . . . Sanji serving Robin tea . . . Chopper just being Chopper . . . And his eyes finally came to rest on the navigator of the ship, Nami.

He gazed dreamily at her. She was lying on a lawn chair, wearing a bikini. The navigator of the ship, the beautiful Nami.

_No, _he thought,my _beautiful Nami._

He smiled while he stared at her. It looked like she was asleep. He watched the calm and steady rise of her chest, and the slight flicker of her eyelids whenever the sun came out. From behind a cloud.

He too started feeling sleepy as he watched her, and the sun was so warm . . . he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later, and Nami was still outside, but awake. No one else was outside but them. He climbed down from the lion head and waved at Nami.

She waved and leaned back in her chair. Luffy walked over to her, grinning. He slowly crawled onto the chair so he was on top of her.

"Luffy," Nami said playfully.

He pressed his mouth to hers, saying, "Earlier all I could do was stare at you."

Nami returned the kiss, unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands over his chest. Luffy pulled away and sat at the end of her chair.

"I love you, Nami," Luffy said seriously.

Nami laughed. "I love you too, Luffy. You tell me all the time."

"But I always mean it." He smiled and tickled her feet.

"Ah!" Nami cried. "Luffy, stop it!"

He got on top of her again and tickled her all over.

"Stop it, Luffy!" Nami laughed.

Luffy grinned.

* * *

Sanji yawned. There was nothing to do but lay around and think about how there was nothing to do.

Suddenly, he heard a cry from the deck.

"Ah! Luffy, stop it!" He recognized the voice as Nami's.

He hurried out of the kitchen, wondering why Nami was yelling. He saw Luffy on top of Nami, who was laughing hysterically.

"Stop! Stop!" she shouted.

Luffy laughed and kept tickling her as Sanji went back inside.

"Ah, I hate you, Luffy!" Nami said as he stopped.

Luffy grinned. "I bet you do."

He lifted her off the chair, startling her, and slid himself into her spot, then lowered her back onto his chest.

He rested his hands on her stomach and buried his face in her neck.

"Mmm," Nami murmured.

"You're my Nami," Luffy whispered in her ear.

"And you're my Luffy."


	9. A Note From Me

**Hey, everyone, I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to come up with a new chapter but I don't have any time lately. So . . . I wanted to vent. I have a lot of feelings mixed up in me recently and I just need them to be heard. You don't have to respond to this or anything . . . I'm just asking you to please read this and understand.**

Where do I start? I'm 12 years old. I got a hickey on my neck yesterday and my mom and stepdad called me dirty and trashy and that my were friends were fucked up and they were white trash. My mom just had a baby and now she ignores everyone and complains about fucking everything and say no one has a life as shitty as hers. I think that's bullshit. Lots of people have bad lives. There are people who live in boxes under bridges and she's saying HER life is so terrible? It might be who I am. I feel like fucking exploding, just screaming about everything that's bothering me and letting my emotions loose. I want to hurt everyone who's hurt me, emotionally and physically. I want them to feel the pain they've caused me and I want it to eat away at them inside. Music is the only thing that keeps me sane. I listen to it and feel like I'm not alone in the world. Oh wait . . . I'm forgetting my friends. I've thought many times about who it would be harder to survive without, friends or family. Sometimes, I think family, but at times like this, I think friends.


	10. Are You Sure?

**Wooh! I finally got Chapter 9 out for you guys! I'm really sorry it took such a long time to finish, but here it is! WARNING: Lemons!**

Robin and Zolo were on the deck, leaning over the railing.

"I don't see how you find this entertaining," Zolo said. "It's just staring at the sky and the sea."

"Can you not see the beauty off all of it?" Robin asked.

"Not really . . ."

Suddenly, Luffy came flying out of nowhere and splashed into the sea.

"Luffy!" Zolo shouted.

He dived in after him, grabbing him underwater and hauling him back to up to the deck.

"What the hell was that, Luffy?" Zolo demanded.

"I saw a shark," Luffy groaned.

"And you jumped into the ocean for it?! You are such an _idiot_!"

Luffy got up and went down to Nami's room. Nami was laying on her bed, reading a book called _Money and Currency Through the Ages_.

"Hi, Nami," Luffy said.

Nami looked up from her book. She smiled. "Hi, Luffy."

He sat down to next to Nami on her bed and kissed her. She kissed him back, resting a hand on his shoulder. Luffy laid her on her back, the book lying forgotten at the foot of the bed.

Luffy took off her shirt and bra, showing her bare breasts. He massaged both of them, still kissing her. But he stopped for a moment to pull his shirt and pants off.

Luffy sucked on on one of her nipples, making her moan, while his hand reached down and clumsily undid her jeans, then slid in his hand in her panties and stroked her area.

"Luffy," Nami moaned, pausing the kiss. "Just fuck me already . . ."

Luff didn't waste any time taking off his boxers, revealing his large erection.

"Are you sure, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Please, Luffy," Nami said.

Luffy positioned his erection at her opening and slowly entered her until the head was fully in, then thrusted completely inside her.

"Ah!" Nami exclaimed, surprised and a little bit in pain.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Luffy said worriedly.

"Yeah . . ." Nami said. "Just go slow at first."

Luffy obliged and began going in and out slowly, urged on by her moans. He started going a little faster with each thrust, and soon Nami was moaning and screaming in ecstasy.

Both Luffy and Nami could feel their orgasms coming on, and after a few more good thrusts, they both climaxed together, with Nami releasing a final scream of "LUFFY!"

They pulled on at least a fraction of their clothes, then just gave up and fell asleep together.

**Alright! I'm sorry to say that this is the end of the story! I think I made it a pretty decent size, and I really do want to have more time to work on other stories. But, if you guys really want me to, I'll make some future chapters where Nami is pregnant with Luffy's baby. If I get, say, five reviews asking for it, I swear I'll do it. But, for now . . . Later!**


	11. That Little Plus Sign

**Alright! I know I've only got like 3-4 reviews asking for the Luffy/Nami baby continuation, but I've decided: I WILL DO IT! I never like to let down even a single person who likes what I write. I'm kind of busy and don't have a computer or phone or tablet to write on, but I'll still try to upload whenever I can at the library. Hopefully I'll be able to upload much more frequently if I get a laptop for Christmas (cross your fingers!). Anyway, here's the first chapter! (or 10th chapter . . .)**

Nami stared in disbelief at that little plus sign. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. She covered her face with her hands and rested her head against the bathroom wall, breathing deeply and trying to stay calm. It was probably just a defect . . . yeah, those things were just cheap plastic . . .

"Nami?" Luffy said from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? You've been in there for a while."

"I'm fine, Luffy," she called, her voice cracking.

"You sure?" Luffy sounded concerned.

"Yes, Luffy, just go away!" Nami snapped.

"Alright . . ." She could hear his footsteps fading.

Nami mentally slapped herself. Why was she being a bitch to Luffy now? It wasn't completely his fault. Well . . . it was technically half his fault. But how was she going to tell him about her pregnancy? Nami flinched at the word.

She bravely got up and flushed away the vomit in the toilet. She stared at the door and gripped the doorknob, hesitating. Then, she sighed and opened the door, seeing Luffy at the end of the hall, looking worried. He hurried over to her.

"Luffy," Nami started.

"What is it, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"I'm-I'm . . ." She couldn't say it. She just couldn't.

"Nami."

"Luffy, I'm . . . pregnant," Nami whispered in a tone that was barely audible.

The look of shock on Luffy's face just made her feel worse. But, Luffy surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"That's okay," he said softly into her ear.

* * *

The following week was hard for Nami; she was tired all the time and she kept throwing up. She'd taken a risk and told Chopper, and he'd said that was normal, but he was also shocked by Nami's news. But he promised to not tell anyone, so that made her feel half safe.

Luffy and Nami weren't able to decide whether to be happy or freaked out. They couldn't raise a baby on a pirate ship, but knowing Luffy . . . he would never give up being a pirate, but surely he hadn't taken having a child into that equation.

_Maybe . . . _Nami thought while lying on her bed, _I should leave the crew . . . so I don't weigh us down . . ._

The very thought almost made her cry. She didn't want to leave all her friends and live a lonely life on land. The thought was absurd, and she immediately decided against it, which brought her back to where she started.

* * *

Luffy had been a little distant from the crew for a while now. He'd just been sitting on the lion head and staring off into the sea, not asking Franky if he had any new mechanical additions to his body, or even pestering Sanji for food. Most of the crew just thought that Luffy and Nami had had a fight and that was the reason behind their weird behavior.

If only they knew.

**Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I ran out of time and I really wanted to let you guys know that I was continuing the story. I'll update when I can!**


	12. Release Date for Chapter 11

**Yo, what's up everyone! I know I haven't updated this story as much as I used to, but that was back when this was the only story I was working on. Still, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be putting up some more chapters throughout the week. In the meantime, I have quite a few other stories that you might want to consider checking out. (I've got two DBZ storys, a Zoro x Nami, etc.) They're all up on my profile page. **

**Later,**

**LemonsOhLemons**


	13. The Possible Departure

**First, I would like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not uploading any new chapters in such a very long time. But that's about to change, because I have finally gotten my own PC. I'm going to be uploading more frequently than ever, and the chapters will even longer as I have pretty much an unlimited amount of time to work on them, instead of a measly five hours at the library. And if you're thinking 'five hours is more than enough time to write a 1,000 word chapter,' you've clearly never written a 1,000 word chapter. And most of these chapters weren't even 1,000 words, but like I said, expect much longer chapters now. (All of them 1,000+ words) I also want to say thank you to everyone who was stuck with me. Thank you to everyone out of the 50,000 people (as of right now) who have clicked on this story and have stayed with it, always reading the latest chapters, supporting me with reviews and ratings, and overall making this one of the most popular Luffy x Nami fan fictions on this website. Without all of you, I wouldn't have the will to go on writing this. Enjoy.**

Nami stared into the large suticase on her bed, in which she'd packed most of her things. She stoof like that for nearly five minutes, and then just collapsed, crying uncontrollably. She kept trying to tell herself it was the right thing for her to leave, that she couldn't raise a baby in the dangerous enviroment of a ship.

But she didn't want to leave. This ship was her home, and even thinking about leaving it made her cry.

Robin came in suddenly, and Nami looked up.

"Nami?" Robin said worriedly. "Are you okay?" Then she saw the suitcase. "What is all this?"

Nami didn't know what to say. "I-I ca-can't . . ." she choked out

Robin sat down by Nami. "You can't what?"

Nami stopped crying and tried to compose herself. "I can't raise a baby on a pirate ship," she said in a tone that was barely audible.

"What do you mean . . . ?" Robin asked, fearing the answer.

"Robin, I'm pregnant with Luffy's baby," Nami whispered.

Robin wasn't sure how to respond to this. She'd never thought Nami would have a child, and certainly not by Luffy.

"Is that what all this is for?" Robin gestured toward the suitcase. "You're leaving?"

Nami slowly nodded her head, fighting back tears.

"Does Luffy know?" Robin asked.

"He knows that I'm pregnant," Nami said, "but not that I'm leaving. I haven't told him yet."

"Are you going to ask him to go with you?"

"No. I can't ask him to abandon his dream for this."

"But it's his _child_. He has to take responsibility for that."

"Still. It would just be selfish to ask him."

Robin frowned. "And it would be selfish of him to not go with you."

Nami got angry at that. "Who'll be the captain of this ship? Who'll keep this crew together? I will _not _take Luffy's dream away from him."

"Alright." Robin sighed. "Do what you will." She left the room, leaving Nami alone again.

* * *

Luffy was in his usual seat atop the lion head, staring into the distance. He'd been like that for nearly the entire day, and the rest of the crew were starting to worry about him. He'd been thinking very hard, which was definitely unusual for him. He'd been thinking about his and Nami's baby, if they were going to tell the crew Nami was pregnant, and other things along those lines.

Without Luffy and Nami being very active as captain and navigator, the _Thousand Sunny _had really just been drifting in the sea, and no one was really doing anything except lounging around. The crew could tell something was up between Luffy and Nami, but they were beginning to wonder if it was more than just a simple argument or fight.

Luffy stared into the sea until it was time for dinner, at which time he hopped down and headed into the kitchen, where he snatched a piece of cooked chicken and proceeded to the dining room, where everyone else was already sitting.

There was a bit of a hush when he walked in, but Luffy paid no attention and sat down by Nami, and the volume quickly escalated back to its normal state.

Nami was very tempted to tell Luffy about her plan to leave the crew and raise the baby elsewhere, but she was actually afraid he would want to leave as well once she told him, so she refrained from telling him.

But then a thought struck her like a lightning bolt: she had a bounty. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She couldn't live in a normal city without being hunted by Marines and bounty hunters. She could probably defeat most of them, but she would have to keep jumping from place to place to avoid all of the trouble, and that would get so tiring after a while.

Nami was beginning to think that staying on the ship would be better than moving to new cities every week, and that it would also be safer for the child.

* * *

After dinner, Luffy approached Nami in the hall.

"Nami," he said, tapping her on the shoulder.

Nami turned around. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I've been . . . distant from you lately. I'm just . . . really confused about a lot of things." Luffy looked at the ground.

Nami hugged him. "It's fine, Luffy," she said quietly. "I know how you feel."

Luffy took Nami up to the lion head, and they talked for what seemed like hours, before drifitng off underneath a blanket of stars.

* * *

The next week, Luffy and Nami were much closer together, talking, laughing, and being intimate again. The rest of the crew were happy to see this, and the entire ship became more lively as a result of all this.

Nami talked to Robin and said she was abandoning her idea to leave the crew and the ship, and Robin seemed happy about that.

Nami was still feeling a bit strange, but Chopper had said that was just because of the physical and emotional changes she was going through due to her pregnancy, and that it would pass as time went on. She wasn't throwing up as much, but she still woke up with morning sickness a lot.

Luffy was certainly feeling higher in spirits, and he started messing around with Chopper and Franky, stealing food from the kitchen, and overall just being Luffy.


	14. A Marine Encounter

**So, I was reading through the old chapters of this story, and I realized: I completely forgot about how Zoro and Robin were in a relationship and that I said there was going to be a ZoRo lemon. So I decided to make this chapter have that ZoRo lemon, for the people who were like, "What happened to Zoro x Robin?" **

**Also, I hate to admit this, but I'm running out of ideas. I think I might've stretched this story farther than I can manage, so I'm going to ****do something some people might call lazy but other people might like.**

**If you want to, you can PM me ideas or things that you think should happen or stuff that would be interesting. If you're on those very enthusiastic people, you can even write up a whole chapter for me. **

**I'll certainly credit anyone who does this, and if anyone writes up a whole chapter, please know that I'm not going to upload the whole thing raw and unedited. I'm going to pick things from it that I think are good and possibly change some things and whatnot, BUT after the chapter is officially done, I'll leave a IDEAS FROM READERS section below and show the whole chapter that you wrote, and of course the ideas from people. **

**Yeah, that's about it. **

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You might want to go back and reread the two The Party chapters to refresh your memory.

Ever since the party, Zoro and Robin had developed a relationship, and they had been kissing, cuddling, and doing other intimate things when no one was around to see. Robin had thought about telling Zoro that Nami was pregnant, but quickly decided against it, knowing it was Nami's choice if she wanted to tell anyone.

Robin had been very happy to have someone close to her again, to finally have that feeling f emptiness gone. Sure, she knew the crew were all her friends, and they loved her and she loved them, but they just didn't make her feel like Zoro made her feel.

A few days after Nami had told Robin she was pregnant, Robin had _been_ thinking about the announcement, sitting in the library, a book lying abandoned on the floor next to her. She was still trying to figure out exactly how to take this. It was just so unbelievable, Nami being pregnant. It was something you thought would never happen.

Robin smiled to herself. She was happy for Nami, so why was she even thinking about this? It hardly mattered. She got up out of her chair and stretched, then headed out of the library.

But no sooner had she walked out the door, Usopp ran straight into her, knockng them both to the ground with a loud thud.

"Wha . . ." Robin said. "Usopp, what are you doing?"

"Oh!" Usopp exclaimed, getting up. "Sorry, Robin."

He helped her up, but he suddenly seemed to remember something. "I was coming to tell you," he said quickly, "that Marines are coming."

"Marines?" Robin inquired, raising her eyebrows. "That's hardly a problem if they aren't admirals."

Usopp shrugged. "I just thought I'd tell you. And there _are _only normal marines and captains, from the looks of it," he added.

Robin followed Usopp up to the deck, where everyone was indeed waiting, but no one looked worried. Nami was up by the steering wheel, leaning against it, but the rest of the crew were watching the ship.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy called to Nami.

Nami already knew exactly what he wanted, so she sighed and spun the wheel rather lazily, so that the ship turned toward the Marine ship.

_Because who cares if we off course, right? _Nami though indignantly.

Something several of the crew, including Robin, noticed, was that the Marines didn't attempt to fire at them at all, either with guns, cannons, or other projectile weapons, even once they were pulled alongside the Marine ship. None of the Marines were at specific battle stations either; they were positioned along the rail of the ship facing the _Thousand Sunny. _

One of the marines stepped forwar, carrying two large-ish, black spheres, similar to bombs but without fuses. Suddenly, he threw them into the air, and they landed with a thud on the deck of the _Sunny. _

"What are-?" Luffy began, but thespheres suddenly exploded, sending hundreds of blue shards of stone in every direction, piercing nearly every Straw Hat except Nami.

Almost immediately, Luffy, Robin, Brooke, and Chopper dropped onto their knees, but the others stayed on their feet. They were clearly in pain, but they charged onto the Marine ship, while Nami rushed down to the fallen Straw Hats.

"Sea Prism stone!" she gasped, recognizing the stone as she pulled shards out of. luffy and the other Devil Fruit users.

Meanwhile, the non-Devil Fruit users of the crew were beating the crap out of the Marines. They were quite weak, as they had expected, and the Sea Prism bombs had probably been their only chance.

"Have you ever seen Marines this weak?" Sanji asked Franky calmly as he kicked a Marine through the floor of the ship. "Oh shit . . ."

"No," Franky replied. "And what?"

"Kicked that guy through the bottom of the ship. It's gonna sink now."

"Oh well, let's get back to the ship."

They went back to their own ship, along with the others. Chopper patched everyone up, except for Nami, though, because she hadn't been in the way of the bombs.

Overall, it was their strangest Marine encounter.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Zoro asked, standing in Robin's doorway.

"All healed," Robin said. "Nothing hurts or stings anymore."

"Same." Zoro stared down at Robin from the doorway, who was laying on her bed in simply panties and a light t-shirt, as she'd been sleeping several minutes ago. "So that means . . . ?" He grinned.

"Uh-huh."

Zoro walked to Robin's bed, pulling of his clothes, and then climbing on top of her. He kissed her slowly, pulling off her shirt and revealing her large breasts. He caressed them, continuing to kiss her, and the moved down her neck and chest to kiss and suck on her breasts.

Robin moaned softly from all of this, and pulled off her own underwear as well as Zoro's. Then, suddenly, she flipped him on his back and positioned herself on top of him.

"I'm on top this time," Robin said, smiling.

She let him slide inside of her slowly, and she moved back and forth slowly at first, and then picked up speed, and Zoro was thrusting as far up into her as he could.

"Zoro," Robin moaned loudly. "You're so big . . ."

"Yeah," Zoro grunted. "And you love it."

Zoro managed to make Robin orgasm several times, but finally he came himself, blasting his load inside of her make her orgasm yet again.

They collapsed, with Robin panting and Zoro looking like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Let's go again."


	15. I love you guys

Hey guys, LemonsOhLemons here, or Blake, which is my real name. I just want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story and sticking with it despite my sporadic chapter upload rate. For a while I just haven't had any inspiration to write and I barely even come on the site anymore. The fact is, I'm getting older (turning 14 on April 19th), and I find myself so busy with friends and school and things like that that I never have time to write, and I honestly don't have any idea how to continue this story. I just wanted to thank every single one of you, especially the people commenting about chapter 9, because you guys helped through a really hard part of my life and if I hadn't had writing as an outlet then I probably would've gone insane or killed myself or something. This is basically my official resignation as a writer, because back then was honestly my peak of writing ability. I'm not the same person I was back then and reading how I write now just wouldn't be the same. LemonsOhLemons no longer exists, and instead it's just Blake, an average teenager. I love my life, because I've met so many amazing people that make me so happy and now everything is great. I know this was a little bit all over the place, but it needed to be said, because I don't want anyone thinking I died or something happened to me or anything. I want you guys to know I'm happy, I'm okay, and I'm living life. If any of you wants to contact me or talk to me or anything like that, I'll have some ways you guys can reach me.

I really do love you all of you. I hope you all have amazing lives. This is my final goodbye.

Blake :D

My phone number: (248) 667-2747

My Kik: DoomKnight9867 (don't judge I know it's stupid)

I don't know what other ways to put :P


End file.
